Di Balik Layar
by Iseng
Summary: Mau tahu nggak, gimana sih di balik layar syuting adegan Akatsuki?


**Akatsuki Present**

**xxx**

"**DI BALIK LAYAR"**

**xxx**

**Directed by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_**Tiga…**_

**.**

_**Dua…**_

**.**

_**Satu…**_

**.**

_**Action!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 1. Chapter 141. ****Take 1.**

Itachi dan Kisame berdiri berhadapan dengan Asuma dan Kurenai. Perlahan Itachi membuka topinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Huh..." kata Asuma saat menatap wajah itu. "Tidak salah lagi..."

Kemudian Itachi mulai membuka jubahnya.

Ctek,

Ctek.

Dan...

...

...

Itachi terdiam.

"Itachi? Hei, ada apa?" bisik Kisame. Itachi nyengir malu-malu ke arah Sutradara, dan berujar pelan, "Kancingnya nyangkut…"

Kisame, Asuma, Kurenai dan para kru sweatdropped. Sutradara menghela napas panjang.

"CUT!!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 2. Chapter 141. Take 1.**

"Berada di tempat seperti ini tanpa pikir panjang dengan sikap menantang begitu. Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin datang hanya karena iseng. Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Asuma datar. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Matanya memandang lekat Itachi yang tidak merespon.

Kisame menyentuh gagang Samehada-nya.

"Orang ini agak cerewet juga ya. Apa kubunuh sa… AWWW!!!" dia menjerit kesakitan. Samehada yang seharusnya digebrakkan ke tanah malah menimpa kakinya!

"Cut, cut, cut!!! Ya ampun Kisame… kau ini ceroboh sekali! Sudah tahu kita nggak punya _stuntman_!" seru Sutradara frustrasi. Kisame cuma nyengir sambil mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Habis Samehada-nya berat sih..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 3. Chapter 255. Take 5.**

Gaara tiduran di atas tempat penyegelan. _Makeup_-nya membuat kulit wajahnya tampak pecah-pecah. Pada scene ini dia nggak perlu ngapa-ngapain selain tiduran, karena proses penyegelannya ini akan dianimasikan dengan komputer nanti. Begitu pula dengan wujud hologram para anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menyegel, semuanya diproses dengan komputer.

"Ada musuh yang mendekat ke persembunyian ini. Lawan kuat dari Konoha... namanya Maito Gai," kata Zetsu. Untuk peran ini dia harus rela tubuhnya dicat belang dan memakai kostum _Venus flytrap _yang panas.

"Siapa Maito Gai?" tanya Pein yang matanya nyaris iritasi gara-gara lensa kontak rinnegan dan kulit mukanya sakit semua gara-gara ditindik banyak.

"Jounin Konoha yang memakai Taijutsu. Dia cukup hebat, sebaiknya jangan dianggap enteng," Itachi menjelaskan.

"Aah... hewan langka itu ya..." sambung Kisame.

Pein diam setelah mendengar itu. Sedetik, dua detik, lima detik, delapan detik...

"Mmm..." dia meringis sambil gigit jari, "dialog selanjutnya apa ya? Aku lupa lagi nih..."

Di kursinya, Sutradara terlihat bete banget.

"Pein... ini udah take 5... kamu masih lupa aja!!!" serunya pasrah. "CUT!!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 4. Chapter 264. Take 1.**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura dan Chiyo masuk ke gua. Di sana sudah ada Sasori beserta Deidara yang duduk di atas Gaara dengan songongnya. Ohako yang seharusnya berada di sebelahnya tidak ada, karena makhluk itu juga dibuat dengan CG.

Naruto menggeram marah melihat Gaara yang—ceritanya—mati.

"Gaara, kenapa kau santai-santai saja tidur di situ!? Berdiri!!!" teriak Naruto. "Oi Gaara, dengar tidak!?"

"Hentikan Naruto..." kata Kakashi. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan..."

"Benar, kau pasti tahu kalau dia sudah mati, hm?" dengan nyolot Deidara berkata.

"Iya, aku pasti mati kalo didudukin terus sama kamu kayak gini! Berat tahu!!! Aku nggak bisa napas nih!!!" tiba-tiba Gaara membuka mata dan ngomel-ngomel ke Deidara. "Geser dikit dong, mau meremukkan paru-paruku ya!?"

Yang lain ketawa semua, menyisakan Sutradara malang yang cuma bisa meremas-remas topinya dengan gemas.

"CUT!!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 5. Chapter 266. Take 1.**

"Pasti begitu, kan... tak ada orang lain yang mengajarkanku permainan kugutsu selain kau," kata Sasori seraya mencengkeram jubahnya, bersiap melepas.

"Ya... tapi permainan itu akan selesai hari ini," tukas Chiyo. Sementara itu Sasori melepas jubahnya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Baiklah... apa bisa selesai semudah itu, Nenek Chiyo?" Sasori, kini telah menampakkan wujud aslinya, bertanya.

"CUT!!!" teriak Sutradara. Ketiga pemeran yang sedang syuting memandang bingung.

"Kenapa cut, Sutradara? Sasori nggak salah dialog kok..." tanya Sakura heran.

"Ck ck ck, bukan itu! Sasori, ekspresimu ketika memperlihatkan wujud aslimu tadi kurang imut! Pas membuka jubah juga... gerakanmu kurang keren," Sutradara menjelaskan.

"Hee?" Sasori cengok.

"Sasori... dalam serial ini kamu adalah salah satu _fanservice_ buat cewek-cewek! Makanya, gaya dan ekspresimu harus sempurna. Biar rating-nya makin tinggi, tahu nggak?"

Sasori masih cengok.

"Udah udah, ayo take 2!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 6. Chapter 318. Take 1.**

"Berhasiiil!!!" seru Tobi senang. "Deidara-senpai! Kau lihat jurusku!? Dia roboh dengan sekali pukul! Aku hebat, kan!?"

Dengan girang Tobi merayakan 'keberhasilannya' di atas Sanbi bayangan (yang nanti baru akan dibuat dengan CG).

Deidara menatap partnernya dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak... tanah liat peledakku yang sudah menciptakan seni. Itu semua berkat ilmu seniku! Kau jangan seenaknya lupa kalau sudah dibantu dan kesenangan sendiri begitu. Kalau memang anggota Akatsuki, lakukan dengan lebih cool dan tanpa banyak omong! Cool sama dengan seni!"

Deidara berdehem.

"Dengar! Yang namanya seni adalah sesuatu yang sentimental dan diciptakan dari emosi sesaat yang..."

"Senpai juga banyak bicara, ya," komentar Tobi. "Ha ha ha..." dia tertawa bercanda dengan _innocent._

Wajah Deidara berkeriut menahan marah.

"Ha ha ha... hahahahahahaha!!!" Tobi menghentikan tawa bercandanya dan malah tertawa beneran. Bisa dibilang sampe ngakak.

"CUT!!! Tobi, kamu kenapa ketawa kayak gitu!?" teriak Sutradara kesal. "Nggak sampe kayak gitu ketawanya!"

"Habisnya muka dia lucu banget... jadi nggak tahan untuk ketawa beneran," Tobi menunjuk Deidara yang menatapnya sebal.

"Kamu bener-bener minta dibom deh," komentar Deidara gemes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 7. Chapter 320. Take 2.**

"Hidan, jangan salah dialog lagi! Tempat ini bau banget," kata Kakuzu sebelum _take_. "Aku pengen adegan ini cepet beres."

"Iya iya," sahut Hidan malas. Dari kejauhan terdengar Asisten Sutradara menyuruh mereka bersiap.

"Tiga... dua... satu... action!!!"

Kakuzu membuka pintu rahasia. Kayunya menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi 'klak'.

"Jangan pilih toilet buat pintu rahasia, dong!" protes Hidan. Kakuzu diam saja. Dia meneruskan menyeret Chiriku dan memasuki pintu rahasia tersebut.

"Sebelah sini," kata pria botak yang merupakan akuntan pribadi Kakuzu. Kakuzu mengikutinya. Namun Hidan, yang seharusnya juga mengikuti, malah berbalik arah.

"CUT!!!" seru Sutradara. Dia kelihatan udah capek sekali. "Hei, Hidan! Kenapa kamu malah balik?"

Hidan nyengir.

"Aku mau pipis..." katanya dengan seringai rasa bersalah. "Karena lagi di toilet, jadi kebelet..."

Sutradara memijat-mijat keningnya, keliatan stres banget. Entah kenapa setiap syuting adegan yang ada Akatsuki-nya sering nggak beres kayak begini.

"Ya udah cepetan sana! Kasian tuh Kakuzu," seru Sutradara. "Kamera, jangan nyorot dia yang lagi kencing!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 8. Chapter 363. Take 1.**

Sutradara berharap banget kali ini semua berjalan lancar, soalnya dia udah capek 'dikerjain' terus selama syuting adegan-adegan yang menampilkan para anggota Akatsuki. Semoga aja kali ini beres dalam sekali _take._

"Pein, jangan lupa dialogmu lagi!" seru Sutradara sebelum memberi aba-aba mulai. "Tiga... dua... satu... action!"

"Pein, kemari. Dia sudah datang," kata Konan. Pein melangkah mendekatinya. Kamera menyorot gambar mereka berdua secara _close-up_.

"Jadi... bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Pein kepada sosok Tobi alias Madara yang masih dalam bayang-bayang.

"Bagus sekali... dia memperlihatkan 12% kekuatan sharingan. Itu bisa jadi mata yang melebihi Itachi..."

Madara berhenti sebentar.

"Alatnya sudah matang. Dia juga pasti sudah si—"

Pluk!

Omongan Madara terhenti oleh bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Ah, maaf!" Konan membungkuk dan memungut bunga kertasnya. Rupanya itu yang tadi jatuh. "Kayaknya tadi kurang kenceng disematkannya, jadi jatuh deh..."

Dia nyengir minta maaf.

"Nggak bakal jatuh lagi kok!" katanya seraya buru-buru menyematkan bunga itu di rambutnya. Sementara itu Sutradara hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"CUT!!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan scene. Poster untuk chapter 317.**

"Nah, sekarang kalian akan difoto untuk salah satu poster resmi serial kita ini. Kisame, kau di sana... lipat lenganmu, hadapkan wajahmu ke kanan. Samehada-mu jangan sampai jatuh lagi! Bagus. Itachi, kau di sini. Ekspresi datar seperti biasa, tanganmu dikeluarkan dari dalam jubah—ya, betul begitu! Deidara, kau duduk di depan sini, pandangan ke atas. Hidan, kau jongkok di dekat Itachi, cemberutlah—ya, ya, seperti itu. Jangan lupa sabitmu. Zetsu, berdiri di belakang Deidara. Sip. Tobi, kau di situ. Satu tangan diletakkan di pinggang. Wajahmu ke arah kiri. Yup, begitu. Kakuzu, kau berdiri di belakang Tobi. Seluruh tubuh menghadap ke kanan. Oke. Konan, kau di sana. Geser ke kiri sedikit. Stop! Kau menghadap ke arah Pein nanti, jadi hanya rambut dan bunga kertasmu yang terlihat. Ya, benar begitu. Pein, kau naik ke batu itu, menghadap ke belakang. Apa? Tanganmu? Di samping aja, nggak usah gimana-gimana. He-eh, begitu. Bagus!"

Sutradara tersenyum puas setelah melihat posisi mereka yang sudah pas.

"Siap ya..." dia memberi isyarat ke fotografer. "Tiga... dua... satu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Serial Naruto sangatlah populer, dan salah satu faktor yang menyebabkannya adalah keberadaan organisasi kriminal keren bernama Akatsuki. Para pembaca dan penonton enggak tahu aja betapa susahnya syuting yang melibatkan Akatsuki itu...**_

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview dua fanfic aku yang lain. Maaf ga dibales, ga sempet sih. Semoga kamu-kamu juga suka fanfic yang ini ya. Makasih kalo bersedia ngereview lagi!**

**Salam,**

**Iseng**


End file.
